Captured
by britt5cents
Summary: It started out as just a normal day with the autobots but ended up with Jack, Miko and Raf being captured by the Decepticons.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any rights to Transformers or Transformers Prime. Hasbro and the Hub are the owners of the characters which are used in this story. Please let me know how this is this is my first fan fiction story. **

**Chapter 1**

Just another day at the Autobot Base, Rafael and Miko are taking turns racing against Bumblebee. Ratchet is tinkering as always. Optimus and Bulkhead went out looking for more energon for their supplies. All the while Jack is helping Arcee with some performance testing.

"Alright Arcee your brakes are great, let's test your acceleration to make sure we can outrun those cons" said Jack.

"Brace yourself Jack" Arcee replied while popping a wheelie and gathering speed rapidly.

When out of nowhere a green portal appears and two cons emerge: Soundwave and Knockout. Arcee quickly hides behind a boulder.

Jack: "Wonder why they are here in the middle of nowhere in Jasper Nevada?"

Arcee: "Whatever it is it can't be good, let's get closer and find out"

Jack: "We should probably radio base as well to let the others know"

Arcee: "I realize that Jack, you do know that I have been an autobot for quite some time now, I am accustomed to our protocols." Radios base. "Ratchet open a ground bridge further down from our current position so we can get these cons from both sides."

Ratchet: "Copy that"

Jack: "Sounds like a plan"

Arcee: "Wait here Jack"

Arcee quietly maneuvered her motorcycle form closer to the two cons, moving from boulder to boulder. Until finally she got close enough behind them to hear their conversation.

Knockout: "Alright why are we here again?"

Soundwave: plays recording of Megatron "Search for any sign of the autobot base. Most of the Bots activity and that of their human pets seems to originate from Jasper Nevada. Don't come back empty handed Knockout or you may just live up to your name"

Knockout: "Oh… right."

Arcee realized that calling for a ground bridge in this case was not a good idea. Because if they were looking for our base all the cons had to do was enter the bridge and drive outside and we would be sitting ducks! She radioed Ratchet: "Call off that ground bridge the cons are here to locate our base"

Ratchet: "I'm sorry Arcee Bumblebee and Bulkhead already went through."

Arcee: "Ok we will just have to be careful, for a return bridge don't do one back to base make it another location to prevent the cons from locating us."

Arcee backed away from her hiding place and went to go check on Jack. When she returned to where she had left him Jack was gone. **"ARCEE!"**

Arcee: "Jack?!"

Knockout: "Well what do we have here a pet with no owner." He stated while holding Jack in his fist.

Arcee raced out to confront the con who dared to take her partner.

Knockout: "Ah there she is"

Jack was struggling to be released from Knockout's grasp but to no avail. Jack turned his head upwards to face Knockout and shouted "You'll pay for this Knockout I will do more than scratch your paint!" Knockout just smirked at Jack squirming in his grasp "I don't think you are in any position to threaten me fleshie!"

Arcee sped out from where she was hiding and transformed "Put him down!" If looks could kill Arcee would have been able to take out the whole Decepticon army with that glare.

Knockout merely glanced at Jack then back at Arcee knowing she was in no position to negotiate with the con. At which point he responded "Or what…?"

At that moment Bumblebee and Bulkhead appeared cannons blazing, making Knockout and Soundwave take a few steps back.

To which Knockout replied "You aren't going to harm me when I have one of your pets."

Unknown to Bumblebee and Bulkhead their human counterparts went through the ground bridge with them. Ok, so Miko ran in and Raf went to retrieve her. Miko and Raf were behind a boulder that was behind Knockout.

Raf noticed Knockout had Jack "What do we do?"

"Give Knockout a piece of our mind!" Miko shouted.

Miko ran out yelling at Knockout when all of a sudden she was no longer running along the ground for which her feet were desperately searching. She ended up staring right at Soundwave far above the ground. She looked to her left and noticed Soundwave had Raf as well who was too terrified to move.

The autobots gasped "RAF, MIKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Knockout grinned at the pleasant change in the cons favor "Let me correct myself you aren't going to harm me when I have all of your pets. radios base Base we are in need of a bridge."

A green portal appeared and the cons stepped through with the children still in their possession. The bots could not do anything without harming their friends or worse killing them accidentally. So they simply stood there staring in shock as the Cons took their friends away from them.

As the portal disappeared the bots radioed Optimus about the children's current predicament. Optimus told everyone to rendezvous back at base to decide on a course of action to retrieve the children. Ratchet opened up a bridge and the bots ran in worried sick for the children and what the Decepticons could be doing to their charges.

**Meanwhile… on the Nemesis**

The bridge closed behind the cons as they stepped onto the ship with the struggling humans still in their grasp. Raf looked over at Jack and mouthed "What are they going to do to us?" To which Jack mouthed back "I don't know" with the most defeated look in his eyes. This scared Raf more than anything that had happened so far that day. Miko simply was not giving up though and kept hitting, kicking and throwing insults at both Soundwave and Knockout. "When the bots are through with you, you both will be worth less than junkyard trash! Let me go now and you will only get a few dents ! Let me go you overgrown jukebox!" Knockout glared at the obnoxious human girl and growled "quiet or I will silence you myself!" Miko stared right back at Knockout and said "I would like to see you try!"To which Knockout nodded to Soundwave who emitted an electrical burst into the hand holding Miko, knocking her out. Raf and Jack flinched terrified of what was going to happen to them. Knockout then spoke to the other two "Remain silent and stop fidgeting or you will have the same fate as that brat." Raf quietly sobbed while Jack was analyzing as much of the ship as he could to find a places to hide or escape.

Eventually the cons made it to their destination, the bridge. Standing with his back facing the two, Megatron growled "I hope you have not returned empty handed Knockout, or I'll…" He stopped speaking as he turned around seeing what Knockout and Soundwave returned with or rather who. He smiled eerily at the two conscious human children "Well, well well…" he said his deep voice resonating in the ears of the children, "what do we have here? The human pets of the autobots what a nice surprise, much better than the location of the base. We now have a means of negotiating, finding out the base's location or even exploiting the children's abilities to our advantage." To the last remark he looked right at Raf and Raf looked away shaking so hard Jack thought he was going to pass out or go into shock. Jack glared at Megatron for making Raf feel this way "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" he screamed. To which Megatron simply laughed "And what are you going to do about it… oh I remember you. The one Optimus trusts above everyone else, the honorary prime, you know how much I hate primes" he snarled. He told Soundwave to take the two he was carrying to the brig but told Knockout to stay with Jack. Raf looked desperately at Jack not wanting to be separated from him. Jack spoke to Raf "Don't worry I'll be fine, take care of Miko." As soon as the doors closed behind Soundwave Megatron looked at the boy "Now we both know that isn't true."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 hopefully you guys will like it. Sorry it is a little short. I will have to work on making these longer. Any suggestions to help improve my story would be appreciated, I am kind of just going with what sounds best. **

**Chapter 2**

**Autobot Base:**

"Have you located the Nemesis Ratchet?" Arcee asked anxiously fearing the worst of her partner. She felt so helpless and thought to herself _why didn't I do something; I just stood by and watched the cons take them away! _She continuously shook her head pacing back and forth berating herself for every action that was not taken to prevent the children's capture.

"No I have not don't you think I would tell you the location as soon as I received a transmission! And stop pacing I can't concentrate!" Ratchet growled.

Optimus stood silently watching as his comrades waited anxiously for the location of the Nemesis. There was nothing that could be done until the ship was found. The bots had already tried locating the children through their cell phones, however, just like at the autobot base the Nemesis blocks all signals. The bots had a plan and once the ship was located operation Rescue would ensue.

~**Back on the Nemesis**~

Soundwave gently placed the two children in the holding cell, he didn't bother tying them up. He simply placed them on a high table where no one would step on them and they would not be able to get down without serious injury or worse… Miko was still knocked out, her head fell to the side as she was placed on the table, bringing the rest of her body with her until she was lying down. Raf crawled to where Miko was and sat beside her, rocking himself back and forth. Soundwave left Lazerbeak to keep an optic on the two children, as well as posting two vehicon soldiers outside. Once Soundwave was gone Raf went to wake up Miko. She steadily pushed up her upper body by her forearms and rubbed her head.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked groggily still disoriented from the shock.

"Soundwave shocked you for not listening to Knockout…"

"HE WHAT?! Oh they are going to pay!" She attempted to stand but still didn't have full control over her body and felt a wave of nausea hit her, making her fall back down.

Raf looked at her worried "Maybe you should get some rest Miko."

"HOW CAN I REST WHEN WE ARE PRISONERS OF THE DECEPTICONS?!" At that Raf broke down and cried, he couldn't contain himself. This was all too much for the 12 year old. Miko realizing what she just said looked at Raf comfortingly and said "Raf, I'm sorry you're right we do need our rest. That way when Bulkhead and Bumblebee come to save us we can help kick some Decepticon butt!" Raf looked up at Miko and smiled. They both laid back down and shut their eyes trying to forget the aweful situation they were in.

~**Medbay on Nemesis**~

Jack awoke with a splitting headache. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the light or lack thereof in the room. He attempted to sit up to get a better view of where he was, but found he could not move. He was only able to move his head and feet. He was strapped to something! Fear started to grip Jack, his gut twisted and his mind reeled at what Megatron had in store for him. Eventually he heard heavy metal footsteps approach, sending tremors through Jack.

Knockout leaned over Jack and grinned "Ah the patient is awake my Lord." Jack could not help but tremble with fear and try to wriggle free. Knockout smirked evilly at Jack's futile attempts.

A familiar voice responded to Knockout "Good then we can begin the interrogations."

**I will not be able to post until next week, if I can get one in tomorrow I will try but if not then there will probably not be another chapter up until next week, I am going on vacation.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait I have been working and going to school plus I had writer's block for a little bit. But here is the next chapter, I will try not to take so long next time. **

**Chapter 3**

**~Medbay On Nemesis~**

It had been a couple hours and still Jack was holding back all information regarding the autobots. His whole body shook from the interrogation procedures Knock Out used on him. The cons knew so much about human biology based on the internet, Knock Out had the ability to bring Jack to the brink, allow quick recovery, and do it all over again. Jack wasn't sure how much longer he could withstand this torture.

"I will ask you one last time insect. WHERE IS THE AUTOBOT BASE?!" Megatron growled, clearly frustrated with the boy's resilience. "I guess we will have to take more extreme measures," an evil grin grew on the Decepticon leader's face. "Knock Out prepare the boy for surgery."

"My pleasure, my Lord," Knock Out grinned changing his servo into a drill, "Say Ahhh…" At that point Jack passed out, his body and mind could not handle any more stress.

"Humans are weak, but I will use this weakness to my advantage against Prime! Knock Out we are going to insert that chip Shockwave has been working on into the boy's spine, to allow us full control over his movements, we will be able to see, hear, speak and move as we please through the boy. His thoughts, however, will still be his own. The boy will be able to watch himself help bring the autobots to their demise." Megatron laughed at his all too brilliant plan.

While Knock Out continued with the procedure he asked "My Lord what is to become of the other two human autobot pets?"

Megatron pondered the question for a moment before a brilliant idea struck him. "We will let them go."

"WHAT?! Let them go just like that?"

"No not just like that fool! We will allow them to escape except one, the smallest, he is the only one who has been able to challenge Soundwave. We can use him to our advantage when need be. Plus he would be the easiest to manipulate." Megatron grinned at his all too brilliant plans working out perfectly.

**~Nemesis Brig~**

The door to the brig screeched open as Knockout stepped in with Jack, who had looked like he had better days, that was putting it nicely. After Knockout left, Miko and Raf ran to aid their friend asking what had happened, and what they were going to do. Well Miko was asking all the questions, Raf just stood as close to Jack as possible glad that his friend was back.

Meanwhile just outside, Megatron was giving Soundwave the order to leak the signal of the Nemesis so the autobots would be able to locate their human pets. However, the entire time he would be in control of Jack and Jack would lead Raf astray to hide somewhere leaving him behind. After the signal was leaked he took control of Jack.

"Guys…" Jack whispered grabbing the attention of the two younger children. Unbeknownst to the children it was Megatron talking through Jack.

"I noticed a way out of here when I was taken away, I grabbed this off one of the guards." He raised a key which scanned so the door would open and they could make their escape.

Raf's eyes widened with surprise and excitement "How did you manage to get one of those?!"

"Vehicons are even dumber than we thought." Jack replied

_What is going on? Why can't I move and how am I talking? Someone help me _Jack thought frantically as he was terrified at what was happening to him it was as though he was blind and could only feel in his thoughts what was happening. He tried desperately to remember what had happened when he was in the medbay.

"Sweet" Miko replied fist pumping the air, "let's bust out of this joint!"

Jack took the key to the door and it scanned displaying a green light before the doors opened with a swoosh sound. There was no one in sight. The warship was flashing with red lights an alarm of some sort.

**Autobot HQ**

"I am picking up a signal from… By the Allspark, it's the decepticon warship," Ratchet gasped.

Optimus was standing behind him waiting with great anticipation as to the children's whereabouts. "Autobots prepare to roll out, Ratchet activate the ground bridge."

Ratchet punched in the appropriate co-ordinates and a swirling vortex of green energy appeared. Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee turned their weapons systems on and strolled through the ground bridge with caution.

**Nemesis**

"Jack where are we going?" Raf asked.

"We are getting of this scrap heap the Decepticons call a warship." He replied.

They ran until they heard gunfire.

"It must be the autobots!" Miko squealed in delight. She ran off to go looking leaving Raf and Jack behind.

"Miko wait, we should wait for them to come get us it's not safe…" the last bit of Raf's attempt to call Miko back did not reach Miko's ears. "She's faster than she looks."

"Raf wait in here" Jack pointed to a vent just off to the side where no one, supposedly, would find Rafael.

Raf not wanting to question Jack because he trusts his friend, stayed behind waiting in the vent.

_Get out of my head! Raf come with me, RAF, RAFFFFF! _Jack fought with his mind to gain control over his body again. This was his worst nightmare come true, his thoughts were his own but it was like his body had a mind of its own.

Megatron chuckled darkly at the boy's futile attempts to gain control of his body, but the connection was not in the boy's mind because otherwise there would be constant struggle and power would switch between Megatron and Jack. No, the connection occurred before the message could be received in the brain a detour of sorts literally making Megatron the mind of Jack's body and leaving Jack locked in his mind with nowhere to go. Leaving him slave to his very thoughts.

Megatron then sent for Soundwave, "Retrieve the human referred to as Rafael and bring him to me." Soundwave simply nodded and walked out.

**Autobots**

"Locate the children, we must find the children," Optimus commanded though the autobots did not need a command they were terrified for their human charges.

"Bulkhead!" Miko screamed running towards the fighting. Bulkhead was in the middle of fighting off some vehicons, but he spared a glance in her direction providing the bot with renewed vigor. He killed off the remaining vehicons in a matter of seconds and picked up the girl.

"Miko I was so worried, I am never letting you out of my sight again!"

"Take Miko back to base and have Ratchet check her vitals" Optimus ordered. With that Bulkhead transformed and buckled Miko in tightening the belt around her gently. Bulkhead drove through the vortex.

Optimus commed Bumblebee and Arcee "Miko is safe locate Raf and Jack, when you find them bring them back safely to base. Ratchet will check and make sure they are ok."

**One saved two to go. I know some of you hate cliff hangers but cliff hangers help me to keep the story moving so that it doesn't get boring. If any of you have any ideas that would be great maybe that will help any future writer's block and help the story get updated faster. Thank you so much for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Rafael**

Jack had been gone a really long time now and Raf was getting worried. The fighting was getting farther and farther away which meant that the Autobots were getting farther away from him. Panic started to swell up in Raf. _Maybe something happened to them, Jack didn't tell me what to do if something happened… Maybe I should go looking for them. _Raf battled with himself should stay or go? In the end he decided to leave, it was terrifying being stuck in a small dark vent on the Decepticon warship by himself. So with that Raf stepped out of his hiding spot.

He looked around no one was in sight and strained his ears to listen for the Autobots. In the distance he could hear sounds of fighting. He turned a corner towards the sound. Just as he was rounding the corner, he bumped into something hard and fell. Raf slowly stood up brushing himself off and looked at what he ran into, it was a large metal foot. At first he started to get excited thinking it was one of the Autobots but as his gaze continued upward he felt his stomach sink. The tall, faceless purple mech was all too familiar and as he recognized Soundwave, he attempted to run between his legs only to be scooped up by the mech. He felt the servos wrap around his body and was lifted quickly up to the Decepticon.

**"Beeeee!" **Raf screamed hoping against all hopes someone heard his pleas. The call echoed through the halls of the Nemesis but no one came. Raf sucked in another breath of air about to try again…

Soundwave could not allow aid to come so he shocked the boy, making him go limp in the mech's servos. He commed Megatron repeating his orders "Retrieve the human…and bring him to me". With that he started to walk back to Megatron with the boy.

* * *

**Autobots**

Bumblebee and Arcee transformed into their alt modes and raced through the corridors in a desperate search for their human partners. Bumblebee beeped worriedly to Arcee.

"Don't worry Bee we will find them, against all odds we will find them!"

Just as she said those words Jack came running around the corner being chased by some vehicons. Arcee and Bumblebee transformed killing the vehicons and turned to their friend to ensure no harm had befallen him. But Jack looked troubled, he had tears streaking down his face and his entire body was trembling.

** "**Jack what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"R-r-rra-raf is… he's he's dead. He's dead he's dead he's gone" At first the bots were just shocked but then Bumblebee fell in a heap beeping out curse words while tears of energon started to form. _How could I fail, Raf, oh Raf I am so sorry. Why wasn't I there?_

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Megatron smiled, though it looked more like a snarl, as his scheme was unfolding perfectly. The chip was working as he wanted it to. He made Jack look like a mess and made sure the Autobots didn't come looking for the little one. Why would the Autobots think Jack would lie to them about that. He had the perfect spy and now he had the human hacker.

* * *

**Autobots**

Arcee commed Optimus the news about Raf, his spark heavy with sorrow, but he needed to get Arcee, Bumblebee and Jack back to base first before any mourning of the poor child could continue. Optimus commed Ratchet to open a bridge. Optimus met Arcee, Bumblebee and Jack at the coordinates of the bridge. Both Optimus and Arcee had to carry Bumblebee inside because he was too spark broken to move. He kept beeping about how he should die and wished it was him and that he was a failure. There was no convincing him otherwise.

* * *

I have been so busy so this is all I can do for now. I don't want to rush it because I want to preserve the story. Anyway I am going to try and update by Friday night. The next one will be longer. I wanted you guys to have something since it has been a while since I updated. Let me know what you think.


End file.
